Paper Memories
by SilverWings741
Summary: He was a boy whose life was strung together by words on paper. She was a girl with a dark past and an uncertain future. It was only a matter of time before the pages of their stories began to merge and start a new chapter of their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the first chapter of Paper Memories! I'm starting a new story which is set outside of the Ninja world still contains the same elements. I've to keep the characters close to their personalities with maybe a little exaggeration here and there. If you like this story give it a fav, follow and review. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

 **-X-**

Neji loved books.

He was intrigued at how a few flimsy, ink stained pages could enable him to escape the dull blandness of reality and transport him into a void of vivid colour, insoluble questions and complex ideas. Books were a source of knowledge and power where you could live more than one life at a time, lose yourselves in the endless pages but find yourself again, provoke thought and challenge your own ideologies.

Neji loved reading so much that his part time job consisted of him working in a small bookstore known as the _Crooked Shelf_. He spent many hours sitting in a small room at the back of the store surrounded by his own universe of paperbacks. It was a magical place – his own little utopia.

It was there, in that tiny bookstore, where he first ever met Tenten.

That day had been the hottest day of his life. It was late-July and the mercury was soaring to a very unpleasant thirty-eight degrees Celsius, melting the tar on the roads and increasing the risk of heatstroke. Neji had switched on every fan he could find and cranked the air-con down to a very agreeable twenty degrees. The paper streamers that hung from the ceiling flittered in the gust of air.

He had received no customers all morning due to the sweltering heat so he retreated into the back room, poured himself an iced water before plopping himself down on a lounge. He settled his water on a small coffee table and replaced it for a book which had been placed open, face down, reminding him which page he had got up to.

Neji's eyes scanned to find where he had last finished reading until he heard a small ' _ding'_ and the door creek open. His brow creased with annoyance but also with curiosity at who would be as stupid enough to go out in the blistering heat and proceed to make their way to a bookstore. He closed the book around his middle finger so he would remember what page he was on and wandered out to the front desk.

He saw three girls strolling down the aisles, too loud to need his assistance. He noticed one girl, tan skinned with chocolate brown hair wrapped into two messy buns, touch one of the streamers he had attached to the ceiling before floating down the _Best Sellers_ aisle.

"Hey, Tenten," one of the other girls with vibrant pink hair called out from across the room. "Come check this out!"

The brunette gazed tenderly at one of the book covers before joining her other two friends who were flipping through the pages of a very large book.

" _The Ultimate Mediterranean Diet,"_ her other friend, who had sweeping blonde hair, read the title aloud. "This is just what I need!"

"Dieting again, Ino?" Tenten pulled a disapproving expression. "If you were any skinnier, you'd practically be invisible."

She then made her way back into the best-selling aisle, silently scanning the name of the books with intense intrigue.

Neji sat on a stool as he waited for the girls to leave the store and reopened his book, however he couldn't quite concentrate on the words due to the loud chatter that was taking place.

"Hey, you."

Neji gazed up to see the blonde, Ino, standing on the other side of the counter placing the Mediterranean cookbook on the counter. She was pretty in a very dramatic sort of way with long limbs, a makeup painted face and a flirtatious smile. Neji pictured her as some sort of model or actress.

He slowly arose from his seat, placing his book down on the chair and greeted the girl with a silent nod.

"Thank god you've got the air-con," the girl expressed, fanning her face with her hands. "It's like a hundred degrees cooler in here."

Neji didn't reply but gave her a small smile in acknowledgement to her statement before scanning the book and putting it in a plastic bag in one fluid movement.

"Nineteen-ninety," he told her and the girl pulled a petulant expression but handed over a twenty.

"Keep the change," she told him as he handed her the plastic bag.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with the ten cent coin so he just left it on the counter next to the cash register.

"What's taking so long?" the pink haired girl strolled over to the blonde. "Flirting again, are we, Ino?"

"Depends if it's working," she replied before turning to Neji who shook his head with a smile, answering her unasked question.

"Oh well, you can't win every one," Ino laughed impressively at Neji's rejection before calling out, "Tenten, we're leaving! You coming?"

The brunette snapped her head up at the mention of her name before gracefully following her friends out of the store without sparing a single glance at Neji.

-X-

"Ino, you really are shameless," Sakura laughed once they were out of the freshness of the store and back into the burning heat of the sun.

"What do you mean?" Tenten inquired with a curious grin as she walked between the two girls on the rather cramped pathway.

"She was trying to hit on the worker in that bookstore," Sakura explained. "The poor boy."

"Hey, he was good looking," Ino defended herself. "Besides, he blew me off. How rude."

"I'm starting to like this guy already," Tenten chirped earning a playful slap from Ino.

"If you guys have finished berating me, let's get out of the heat. My makeup up is sweating off me face."

The trio made their way to Ino's car which was parked in one of the side streets, and drove back to their apartment.

"You know what I feel like?" Ino announced once they were through the door of their flat. "An ice cold vanilla milkshake."

Tenten rolled her eyes as she dumped her bag on the kitchen counter.

"You just bought yourself a dieting cookbook and you're going to make a vanilla milkshake?" she asked dubiously before filling a large glass full of water and drowning the contents in two mouthfuls. "You are the most ironic person I've ever met."

Ino waved her off before cluttering around the kitchen, getting the equipment and ingredients she needed for her for her drink.

"How about making me one?" Sakura asked the blonde before crashing on the lounge and turning on the TV. "Can you also put some nutmeg in mine too?"

Ino made a small noise in acceptance before intently focusing on her work. Tenten knew better than to hang around the kitchen while Ino cooked and whisked off to join Sakura on the couch.

"Anything interesting on?" Tenten asked the green eyed girl who was flicking through the channels.

Sakura shook her head, frowning, as she settled for a documentary on the National Geographic channel about Antarctic penguins.

"It sucks that we're finally on holidays from university and there are no good shows on whatsoever," she grumbled turning the volume down so it became more of a background noise.

Tenten shrugged before saying, "I'd prefer not to spend all my time in front of the TV anyway."

A sudden shrill of sounds made Tenten jump before she realised it was a ringtone from someone's mobile.

"Oh, that's mine!" Ino shouted as she ran, licking her fingers, to retrieve her phone.

Tenten smiled happily as she watched Ino busily bustle around the kitchen, talking rapidly into her phone which was squeezed between her ear and shoulder.

"Have you ever marvelled at how good of a multitasker Ino is?" she pointed out to Sakura who grinned.

"Sure, she lives a busy life. I guess you have to be good at doing more than one thing at a time."

"I don't know how she does it," Tenten shook her head awe.

Ino's life was extremely chaotic. She was a professional model doing photoshoots for a few well-known companies yet she was still at uni, completing her Bachelor of Food and Nutrition course whilst working part time at her parents flower shop and managing to have a flourishing social life. Tenten didn't know how she found the time to do all those things and manage them effectively, but it sure was impressive.

"Guess who's got a super-hot date for tonight!" Ino declared as she handed Sakura her milkshake, squeezing between the two girls on the lounge.

"Who is it this time?" Tenten sighed with mock gloom.

"Is it Sai?" Sakura asked playing along with Tenten. "Or is it that cute guy from that restaurant you met two weeks ago?"

"No, you idiots," Ino scrunched her face up jeeringly before sipping her milkshake. "Shikamaru."

"Again?" the pink haired girl raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's the third time this week. Sounds like he really likes you."

"No man can handle this," the blonde whipped her hair over her shoulder before gesturing to her magnificent body.

"You know, I'm actually more amazed by the fact that only half an hour ago you were flirting with some poor bookkeeper boy and now you've managed to hook a date with Shikamaru," Tenten snorted with laughter.

"It's one of my finer talents," Ino boasted proudly. "Talking about dates, you haven't been on one in a while Tennie."

Tenten just shrugged her shoulders before Sakura rounded on her too.

"If I recall correctly," she smile, eyes twinkling mischievously. "She's never actually been on a date."

"Okay," Tenten interjected, standing up before towering over the two girls. "We don't really need to discuss my love life."

"Or lack thereof," Ino murmured quietly which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Look I'm not really looking for love at the moment," she confessed hotly, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I'm more interested in finishing university and making enough money to travel soon. Besides, I'll know when 'Mr Right' comes along. Might as well go with the flow of life till he decides to turn up."

"I don't think it happens just like that, Tennie," Sakura broke in softly. "Most people go through at least four or five people until they find the right person. Look at Ino, for example."

Tenten chortled with laughter.

"I'm sure Ino's probably not the best example for this. She goes out with a different person each week. That takes her total of romantic partners up to about ninety people. No offense."

"None taken," Ino replied airily.

"It won't hurt to go out on a few dates," Sakura pressed on, leaning forward as she placed her elbows on her knees. "You might surprise yourself."

"I think I'm good," Tenten grimaced at the thought. "If we're finished with this conversation I think I might go take a shower. I've got work tonight."

"Hey, if you change your mind, I can hook you up with somebody! I got a lot of contacts!" Ino called after Tenten, waving her phone in the air, as she made her way down the hallway and into the privacy of the bathroom.

"I don't think that worked," Sakura concluded once the brunette was out of hearing range.

Ino sighed and chucked her phone on the empty spot on the couch.

"I worry about her," she acknowledged as the coldness of the glass in her hands began making her fingers numb. "I think Tenten's into all that movie romance. You go along with life, you meet a cute guy and BAM!happily ever after."

"I know what you mean," the pink haired girl agreed, staring hard at the bathroom door. "It's going to be hard on her when she finds out that's not the case. Maybe we should set her up with someone?"

Ino shook her head.

"Na, she would never go along with that. Besides, remember she has major trust and commitment issues because of what happened in her past? She deserves a happily ever after more than anyone else."

Sakura gazed sadly at her blonde friend before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I know."

 _ **A/N – First chapter is over! I've got such great ideas for this story. Will Neji and Tenten end up as a couple? If so, will they fight to stay together? What's Tenten's secret past all about? You're going to have to wait and see! Please review and let me know your thoughts and critics. Also if, you have the spare time, go check out my other works to! I'm still working on Falling for the Extraordinary and that will be completed soon. Thanks again for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If I'm being honest, I'm loving this story. It's been so much fun to write. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

 **-X-**

Tenten worked as a barista at one of Konoha's smaller clubs. It was a job that required late hours of working, taming rowdy, alcoholic fuelled people and cleaning up constant spilled drinks, broken glasses and vomit residue. She didn't mind working so late – it fitted in well with attending university during the day time and studying at home in the afternoon, plus the pay wasn't too bad either. Some nights Ino and Sakura would join her just to keep her company however, Ino had a date with Shikamaru Nara and Sakura decided to turn in early. So Tenten was by herself tonight working alongside another bartender who she had never bothered to know the name of.

The bar was rather crowed tonight with people trying to escape the heat that still lingered even after dark. It was only ten o'clock but Tenten felt exhausted. There had already been one brawl tonight, involving six burly men who all ended up with black eyes, bloody noses and warrants of arrest from the police. So Tenten spent most of the next hour cleaning up the splintered tables, broken glass and blood and alcohol that trickled over the floor.

After she had finished picking the last few pieces of glass that remained on the floor she heard a familiar shattering crash and groaned with irritation.

"Do you mind..?" she began turning to her co-worker who nodded silently at her unfinished question and whisked off to clean up the shattered mess.

Tenten sighed with relief as she swept the contents in the dustpan into the bin. She heard a scuffle on a chair being moved and she turned around to see a man sitting at the bar, head bowed down and elbows leaning on the counter.

She couldn't see him very clearly under the dim lights and the fact that his face was to the ground but she smiled invitingly as she would any other customer and said, "Hello, what can I get you tonight?"

"Just a gin and tonic," the man replied with a deep baritone voice.

Tenten nodded reassuringly before working away in silence.

-X-

Neji had a splitting headache. He had spent all day in that tiny cramped bookstore yet somehow the heat had still got to him. He had taken some painkillers but they simply didn't do the trick. So instead he did the next best thing and walked to the closet bar he could find to buy some alcohol to numb the pain.

It was overcrowded and noisy but Neji waded his way through the throng of bodies over to where the bar was and pulled out a stool before sitting down. He wanted to keep a low profile, hoping nobody would recognise him in the dim lighting. He didn't bother to look up when the barista asked what he would like. What he would really would have liked was for the throbbing pain in his head to stop but instead he muttered, "Just a gin and tonic."

He ran his hands through his hair before and gazing up at the barista and his eyes widened with surprise.

It was the girl from the book store. The lighting wasn't great but he could just make out the tanned skin, brown eyes and chocolate hair woven into two buns atop of her head. She was dressed in all black and bustling around the counter preparing his drink with a weary expression. Obviously she hadn't recognised him yet.

It took Tenten all up, one minute to make the drink. Just a glass full of ice-cubes filled with gin tonic water and a wedge of lime on the edge.

"Here you go," Tenten said pushing the drink over to the man whose eyes were now watching her.

He had a very handsome face – young. Probably around her age with long, flowing dark hair tied into a loose ponytail. She couldn't quite make out his eye colour in the light but he looked rather familiar. He looked like someone famous, an actor or something, whose name Tenten couldn't remember.

"Thanks," he murmured gratefully, averting the brunettes gaze once he realised she noticed him staring at her.

He drained the liquid contents in one gulp before placing the glass down firmly on the table and sighed contently.

Tenten could feel her cheeks colour with surprise before voicing, "Another one?"

"Yes, please," the boy said as he rubbed his temples with a grimace.

As Tenten took the glass and began preparing another drink, she scrutinised his face trying to figure out how she knew this boy.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked him as she filled the glass with ice-cubes.

Neji's head snapped up as he saw the girl analysing him like some kind of puzzle. Did she recognise him from the bookstore? Or did she recognise him from the _other_ part of his life?

"I work at a bookshop a little way away from here," he offered hopefully. "The _Crooked Shelf_?"

"That must be it," Tenten replied with a smile as she recognised the name to be the one she went to earlier today.

Yet his familiarity didn't trace back to the bookstore but rather from a poster or a magazine or something. Tenten shook her head and pushed the nagging thought from her mind.

"I was there today," Tenten told him as she sliced up a lime to put on the glass. "At that bookstore."

"I remember," Neji admitted as she pushed the drink towards him. "With two others. You were one of the only customers today."

Tenten smiled ruefully, remembering what Sakura had told her about Ino.

"I should also apologise for my friend's behaviour towards you. She's a bit too flirty for her own good."

"No harm done," Neji assured her, raising his glass in appreciation before drinking deeply.

"Not too quickly, or you won't be able to stand up soon," the brunette advised him wisely.

He gave her a slight sardonic smile before tipping his empty glass towards her indicating for another drink.

"Are you trying to kill yourself from alcohol poisoning?" she asked raising an eyebrow but took the glass from him.

"Maybe," the boy replied with a deadpanned expression but Tenten could detect a hint sarcasm in his voice.

As she began making him his third gin and tonic, Neji found himself lost in his thoughts. It was rather curious that he would encounter this girl twice in one day. From what he had gathered in the few short moments he had had with her, she seemed nice, a little too observant for his liking but kind enough to try and talk to a gloomy stranger. She also had this great voice, very matter of fact and calm and she also made a good gin and tonic.

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted two girls across the other side of the room ogling at him and giggling under their breaths. He sighed with frustration. He wanted to keep a low profile and buy a couple of drinks but unfortunately he had been recognised. The two girls began making their way over to where he was sitting and Neji abruptly stood causing Tenten to look at him with surprise.

"Excuse me, I need to be going," he muttered hurriedly before pulling out a wad of bills and placing it on the counter. "Thanks for the drinks."

And in an instant he was lost among the crowd of bodies leaving Tenten standing alone at the bar with a half-finished drink in her hands.

-X-

By the time Tenten arrived home it was one o'clock in the morning and she was feeling absolutely exhausted. The only enjoyable part of her night was talking to the boy from the bookstore and she came to a sudden realisation that she didn't even know his name and vice versa.

She dragged herself up three flights of stairs until she came face to face with her apartment door. She pulled her keys from her pocket and stuck them in the lock and opened the door. Tenten was rather surprised to see the lights in the room switched on and Sakura, draped over the lounge watching TV.

"So much for an early night," Tenten observed entering the doorway and dropping her bag next to the dining room table.

Sakura's head whipped around at the sound of Tenten's voice and she smiled wearily.

"I've got a terrible blocked nose," the pink haired girl voiced groggily. "I couldn't sleep."

The brunette went over to sit next to Sakura and felt her forehead. She had a tiny temperature, flushed cheeks and purplish bags under eyes.

"Sakura, you're training to be a nurse," Tenten chided the girl. "You know more than I do that you should be in bed right now."

"I know," the girl sighed running a hand over her face. "I was just waiting for one of you to come home."

Tenten's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is Ino not home yet?"

"No," Sakura answered with a sly smile. "I don't think she'll be home till tomorrow morning. I mean later this morning, since it's already past one o'clock."

Tenten pulled Sakura up off the couch, supporting her weight as she walked the girl to her room.

"We can tease her all about it when she gets back," she murmured as she laid the pink haired girl in her bed, tossing the covers over her body. "I'll get you some aspirin and a glass of water. I'll be right back."

Tenten left the room and delved into the kitchen cupboards in her search for painkillers. She found a box and pulled a glass from a cabinet, filling it up with water and returning to Sakura's room.

"Here you go," she popped out two tablets from the foil and handed the pink haired girl the glass of water.

"Thanks," Sakura slurred as she managed to gulp down the pills. "How was work tonight?"

"Below average," Tenten replied setting down the glass on her bedside table. "I have something to tell you and Ino. But it can wait until morning. Sleep now. Call me if you need me."

Sakura muttered something inaudible, turning over in her bed before Tenten made her way out of the room, closing the door silently behind her.

Tenten slumped to the next room down and entered her own room. Feeling dead on her feet, she didn't even bother to change out of her work clothes as she slipped under the covers. The moment her head hit the pillow she fell into a very deep and blissful sleep.

Tenten woke up feeling horrendous. Her head felt very heavy and her stomach was aching for food. The sun was streaming in through her shutters indicating it was late morning. Tenten flung the covers off her body before grabbing a change of clothes and heading for the shower.

After feeling refreshed by the hot water and cleaner in a new pair of clothes, Tenten bounded into the kitchen following the mouth-watering scent of pan fried bacon and eggs.

"Mmm, that's smells delicious," Tenten murmured before sitting down at the kitchen counter. "You feeling better Sakura?"

The green eyed girl nodded with a happy smile as she loaded up a plate full of crisp toast, sunny side up eggs, crunchy bacon and grilled tomatoes.

"Yeah, all I needed was a good night sleep," Sakura chimed as she pushed the plate towards Tenten who wasted no time in delving in.

The front door suddenly opened as Ino came bustling inside the apartment carrying her handbag in one hand and three coffees in a cardboard box in the other.

"I'm home!" she announced boisterously closing the door with her foot before placing the box on the counter. "Jeez, what a night!"

"Save the details, Ino," Tenten advised her with a smile. "Wait until after I've finished eating. I don't want to be put off my appetite."

"I wasn't going to tell you anyway," the blonde retorted huffily. "I bought you guy's coffee on my way back. Sakura, a chai latte and Tenten, a double shot expresso."

"I needed this," Sakura drooled, picking up her drink before taking a small sip. "Thanks, Ino."

"I live to please," the blonde said before hoisting herself onto a chair next to Tenten and crossing her long legs elegantly. "How was your night Tennie? Anything interesting happen at work?"

"Not much," she replied with a shrug before sipping her coffee. "There was a massive brawl and six guys got kicked out of the bar."

"Sounds like a lot of mess."

"It was," Tenten agreed before she remembered the other event from the night. "Oh, you know the guy from the bookstore we went to yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Ino inquired stealing some bacon off of Tenten's plate.

"I saw him at the club," the brunette explained. "I apologised for your undignified behaviour."

"Hey, he was super cute," Ino justified herself with a self-righteous smile. "You can't deny that."

"I didn't really get to see his face properly," Tenten admitted. "The lighting in the club is shocking. Anyway, he looks really familiar for some reason. I can't pinpoint it exactly, but I feel like I've seen him somewhere before."

"Did you find out his name?"

"No, I didn't," Tenten said disappointingly. "He had a couple of drinks and then whisked off as I was making his third. It was a bit strange actually."

"What was he like?" Ino prodded causing Tenten to frown in suspicion.

"I don't know, he seemed nice," she said truthfully. "I tell you what, that man could down a drink faster than you ever could Ino."

The blonde girl laughed derisively.

"Yeah, right. Like that could ever happen."

Tenten pulled a face before saying, "Either way, he seemed kind enough. A little quiet perhaps."

"Do you think he's your type?" Sakura asked slyly and Tenten's brain clicked in realisation.

"Guys, I know what you're doing and no I don't like him and I'm not going to date him," she sighed fervently. "I only met him for about five seconds and I'll probably never see him again except for if I ever need to buy a book."

Ino and Sakura glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders in synchronicity which Tenten was weirded out by.

"If you say so, Tennie," Ino said, blowing off the conversation before sliding off of her chair and stretching. "If no one else minds, I'm going to have a shower and freshen up."

"Thank god," Sakura said with mock relief. "I can smell your stench from over here, you pig."

"Like you can talk, forehead girl!" Ino retorted instantly before speeding off to the bathroom.

"Are you up to anything today?" Tenten voiced once Ino had removed herself from the room.

"Not really," Sakura shook her head as she began washing up the dirty dishes. "Ino and I have work later this afternoon though so you'll have the place to yourself."

"Sounds like a good opportunity," Tenten concluded, scarfing down the remains of her breakfast. "This place needs a good clean out. You won't mind if I go through your room just to tidy it up?"

"Go for it," the pink haired girl pronounced with a wave of her hand. "You won't see me complaining. Ino won't care either. As long as she's not the one cleaning it up, she'll be happy."

"I'll have dinner ready for you both by the time you get home," Tenten assured her before placing her empty plate into the sink. "And then we'll have a movie night marathon – whatever you guys want to watch."

"Tenten, you're an absolute gem," Sakura beamed at the girl with a soft expression.

The brunette was truly one of a kind. She was always happy to help out and more than content to do more than her fair share of work. Tenten was a highly compassionate and extremely hard working girl which was a rare combination to find these days. Sakura knew that Tenten strived hard to live a happy and successful life. And she did everything she could to help the people around her achieve that goal too. She really was something else, and Sakura hoped that the man Tenten would chose to be with forever would see that in her and know how to treat her right.

 _ **A/N – Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! Remember to fav and follow if you like this story so far. Review to let me know your thoughts, ideas and critics! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

-X-

Tenten spent the next two days cleaning out the apartment. She spent countless hours vacuuming, dusting, mopping, scrubbing, sweeping and rearranging. Ino's room alone took her half a day to clean out. That girl was a hoarder – she owned more clothes, shoes and accessories than an entire department store. There were dozens of unopened bags stuffed full of unworn clothes and jewellery. Tenten now knew if she ever needed to borrow clothes she could just pinch some from Ino's room and the girl would never even notice.

Sakura on the other hand was an absolute neat freak. The room was spotless – the shelves were all neatly arranged with folders, her desk was tidy with quick access to any utility she needed and her clothes were freshly pressed, colour coordinated and hung on racks in the wardrobe.

Tenten usually wasn't too fussed when it came to cleaning the apartment but once she started, she couldn't stop. She found herself polishing the mirrors and windows, rearranging the instruments in the kitchen and sweeping the balcony outside. By the time she had finished it was midday on a Wednesday and she had had enough of being cooped inside of the house.

"Wow, Tenten! This is amazing!" Sakura gasped as she walked out of her room taking in the view. "You're going to make a great wife someday."

"Thanks. I think," Tenten raised a sceptical eyebrow as Ino poked her head into the room.

"I can't find anything in my room now!" the blonde complained.

"I'm surprised you could anything at all in the state it was in before I got to it," Tenten laughed wholeheartedly.

"It was carefully organised," Ino replied firmly.

"If you call clothes strewn across the floor being carefully organised, than sure."

"You did a good job," Sakura complimented her with a smile.

"I'll be amazed if your room manages to stay that clean for at a least a week," Tenten told Ino, a hint of a challenge in her voice.

"I wouldn't hold your breath Tennie," the pink haired girl stifled a giggle. "Ino's always been a bit of a pig."

"Who are you calling pig, forehead girl?!"

"One would assume you, since we're talking about you,"

Ino huffed in annoyance and folded her arms defiantly.

"I'm the busiest one of the lot. I don't have the time to clean my room," she defended. "I'd like to see you handle two jobs, an education and a love life, Sakura."

"I wouldn't call what you have with Shikamaru a 'love life'," Sakura countered.

Before Ino could open her mouth to retort Tenten broke in with an awkward laugh.

"Alrighty, let's not get personal. Let's go about our own business."

"Right, well I've got a photoshoot in an hour," Ino replied as she twisted her wrist to check her watch. "I should be home at about five."

"Well, since I've been stuck inside the house for the past two days, I've been dying to go out," Tenten explained before picking up her car keys. "I'm going to go shopping. Is there anything you guys need?"

"Just get some groceries on the way back if you can," Ino put in as Tenten opened the door to leave. "Oh and make sure to get me heaps of spices. I'm going to try out my Mediterranean cookbook tonight!"

"You got it, Ino," Tenten assured the girl with a smile before walking out the entrance and the door shushing across the carpet before shutting itself behind her.

-X-

Neji sat in his office feeling rather agitated. His desk was overflowing with stacks of printed paper to the point where individual sheets began floating off the table and nestling on the navy carpet. There was too much work to do – too many expectations and deadlines and too little time.

Neji pressed the pads of his fingertips to his forehead before swivelling around on his chair to gaze out of his four metre, panelled window. He had to admit that the view from the top story of the Hyuga Cooperate Building was rather breathtaking. He could see the entire town from atop where he was and the green fields that stretched out for miles across the valley.

There was a soft knock on the door and Neji's head snapped up in an instant before saying, "Come in."

The door opened slowly as one of his assistants poked her head nervously through the entrance.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr Hyuga," she spoke softly, averting his gaze. "But Mr Hiashi has asked for you."

Neji sighed with fervent frustration, running a hand over his face. He wasn't in the mood to talk with the head of Hyuga Corporations, however he knew that he could not ignore a direct summon from his uncle.

He arose from his seat and strode out the door with a mutter of a thank you towards his assistant. Hiashi's office was only opposite the corridor of his, Neji knew his uncle liked to keep him close. He stopped at the door and knocked firmly before hearing a muffled, "Come in."

Neji let himself into the room, which was much grander than his own, and saw the older man rifling through a file cabinet.

"You asked for me, Hiashi-sama?" Neji bowed lowly before closing the door behind him.

"Ah yes, Neji," Hiashi replied before standing up straight and smoothing his suit with his hands. "Over here if you will."

He gestured to his desk and Neji took a seat on one of the guest chairs while the lord of the Hyuga's sat opposite him.

"You are wondering why I summoned you here," Hiashi analysed the younger man's expression and Neji nodded in agreement. "Well as you know, you're about to take over the Hyuga Corporation soon and I would like to talk about the responsibility that comes with running such a prestigious company as this one."

Neji frowned in irritation. He knew what was coming - they had discussed this dozens of times before but had always ended up in an argument. Neji somehow knew this would be no different.

"Before you go on, uncle," Neji cut in firmly. "I know what you're going to say. We've had this discussion many times and my answer is still no."

Hiashi sighed with frustration before answering, "Neji, you are the only one who can continue the legacy of this company. Do you understand me? The fate of the whole Hyuga depends on you."

"Why not let Hinata or Hanabi-sama run the company?" Neji replied hotly clenching his fists. "They're your daughters. They should be the one taking over this company, not me."

"You know very well Hinata does not have the disposition to uphold the honour of this company," Hiashi reminded him a dangerously calm edge to his voice. "And Hanabi is still too young to lead. The only viable and possible option to run Hyuga Corporations is you."

"Please, sir, I do not wish to do this," Neji told Hiashi strictly. "Find someone else."

"You know we can't do that. The media and magazines have already been published with the statement that you will be taking over the company in a years' time. We can't simply retract that statement and find someone else. It's a waste of time, effort and money."

"Which we can afford!" Neji replied angrily standing up which was probably a stupid thing to do since he was talking to the head of the Hyuga.

Hiashi countered by standing up, leaning across his desk so that he was towering over his nephew.

"Neji, you need to understand that you are holding the hopes and dreams of everyone here! You are the only one who can carry on this business and the most suited for it."

"But what about my dreams?" the younger boy burst out. "Or do you not care about that? Why can't I choose to live the life I want? I never asked to be a part of the Hyuga. I never asked to have my name and photo printed on magazines and I most certainly never asked to become the leader of Hyuga Corporations."

"You are _bound_ to the Hyuga," Hiashi answered his white eyes boring intensely into Neji's. "Just like your father was. You will do as you're told. Or you will be disowned and dishonoured. You _will_ lead the Hyuga's!"

Neji glared seething at his uncle, wishing more than ever that he was anything but the person he was. It was unfair that he was being forced to do something he never wanted to be a part of but he dared refuse Hiashi unless he wanted to be homeless and dishonoured.

In an instant, Neji whipped around and strode across the room to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiashi boomed causing Neji to turn around and face him.

"I've got work," he lied – anything, _anything_ to get away from this place.

"No you don't, boy," the head of the Hyuga's snarled condescendingly. "Come here!"

"No," the boy stated coldly but calmly, hand still on the doorknob. "I will not lead the Hyuga's."

"What do you intend to do with your life? Slave away in that pathetic, little bookstore?!" Hiashi shouted, pounding his fist on his desk. "You were made for more than that, Neji! You're a _Hyuga_ and you can't change that. With your talent and intelligence you were born to lead and I will not watch you throw your life away selling books in a rundown store!"

Neji had heard enough. He took one last loathsome glance at the man in front of him before dashing out the room and slamming the door closed.

-X-

The shopping mall carpark was jam-packed. Tenten had spent over twenty minutes driving around the carpark for an empty spot but to no avail so instead she parked down one of the side streets. It was probably a stupid idea to come to the largest department store in Konoha just to pick up a few groceries but it was the shortest distance to travel. The whole building was owned and run by the Hyuga Corporation the largest and richest company in all of Japan to build luxurious shopping centres, hotels and other important buildings. The Hyuga skyscraper towered next to the department store, as if to symbolise its ownership.

Tenten had always wondered what it would be like to go inside the Hyuga building. The architecture was beautiful from the outside, she could only imagine what the interior would look like – full of expensive furniture and priceless artefacts, large offices overseeing the entire town of Konoha. Tenten sighed wishing she could live in such luxury. She vaguely remembered reading a magazine article a few weeks ago about the Hyuga Corporation being taken over by the nephew of the current owner of the company. She remembered he was young, around her age, and that it was an incredible honour for someone so young to become the leader of the Hyuga's. Tenten couldn't remember his name but she had overheard some girls gushing about how handsome he was.

She started wistfully at the building before heading into the department store. She browsed around the clothing stores for a good hour before giving up and heading to pick up the groceries. She was halfway to the checkout before she remembered Ino's forgotten spices and dashed back down the cooking aisle. After she had finished paying and bagging the items, she began to make her way back to the car. She could feel her back pocket vibrating and she freed one of her hands to pull her phone out. She continued walking as she stared at the screen which was blinking Sakura's number at her.

Before she could press the answer button, Tenten found herself collide with something rather solid and she fell backwards dropping her phone and groceries on the concrete floor.

"I'm so sorry," a voice came from above her and Tenten realised she must have run into another person.

She glanced up in annoyance before her eyes widened with surprise. It was the boy from the bar she had encountered a few days ago. She watched as his features rearranged themselves into recognition as he stared at her for a few moments. In the full daylight, she could finally make out the colour of his eyes. They were a rather unusual ivory white colour with a hint of lavender. Strikingly beautiful but also intimidating.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a low voice, breaking Tenten out of her thoughts.

"No, I'm fine," she replied shaking her head before realising he had his hand outstretch towards her.

She took it and he pulled her up with ease.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again politely. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Tenten laughed courteously before replying, "That makes two of us. I should've been more careful."

She turned around and bent down as she began picking up the groceries that had scattered out of the bags and onto the pavement.

"Let me help you," the boy offered, picking up one of the fallen bags and handing it to her.

"Thanks," Tenten replied gratefully. "It's weird how we keep running into each other."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Neji replied with a slight smile.

"By the way," Tenten began with an intent expression. "I never got your name."

Neji hesitated before opening his mouth to speak. Did he really want to tell her his name? Would she recognise him after that? Should he lie? He looked up to see the girl still waiting patiently for a reply.

The Hyuga shook his head apologetically before answering, "Neji."

He purposely left out his surname but the girl gave him a friendly smile, obviously not knowing who he was much to Neji's relief.

"Well, Neji, nice to meet you officially. I'm Tenten," she told him and Neji noted that she left out her last name as well.

"Tenten," he repeatedly slowly as he gazed at the girl.

She wasn't dramatically beautiful unlike her blonde friend but she had an elegant sort of feel about her and a friendly energy. Her beauty was more subtle in the way her caramel skin glowed faintly in the sunlight, or how her hair shimmered like golden strands of silk or even how her smile seemed to light up her entire face and make anyone around her feel good.

"Oh no!" he heard her gasp in horror and disappointment and his head snapped up with worry.

"What is it?"

"Oh, my phone broke when it hit the pavement," she told him angrily as she turned around with an object in her hands.

Neji could see the screen of her phone was shattered to the point where little shards of glass was falling out. He instantly felt guilt well up into a lump at the back of his throat.

"I'm sorry, that's my fault," he said. "I feel terrible. I'll be more than happy to pay for the damage."

Tenten sighed before stuffing the broken object into one of the plastic bags she was carrying.

"No, it's fine," she told him reassuringly. "I needed another phone anyway. I've got a good excuse to get one now."

"Then let me pay for it," Neji suggested quickly. "I won't mind."

The girl let out a laugh again and waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, ok? It wasn't your fault."

"If you insist," Neji replied not wanting to push the issue further.

"So, Neji," Tenten grinned slyly when she said his name. "What are you doing around here? Doesn't look like you were shopping for anything."

"I was –" Neji began but stopped short, trying to clear his head of his earlier encounter with his uncle. "Never mind."

"Ok?" Tenten laughed awkwardly. "Well, why did you dash from the bar so abruptly the last time we met? Did you need to be somewhere or..?

"I was feeling ill," he lied smoothly and the brunette just nodded in understanding.

"I spent all that time and energy making you a third gin and tonic and I turned around and you were gone," Tenten sighed with mock disappointment.

"My apologies," Neji answered with a smile. "Maybe you'll let me make it up to you."

"How so?"

It the boy a moment to come up with the perfect solution. He wasn't looking forward to returning home and facing Hiashi again. Might as well delay the inevitable.

"Well since you won't let me pay for your phone and I so rudely wasted your beverage making skills the last time we met, how about I take you out for dinner tonight?" he suggested with a hopeful edge in his voice.

Tenten blinked in surprise and found herself saying, "Sure thing."

Neji could feel his face stretch with a smile.

"Great, I'll give you my number so you –"

He stopped short in realisation but Tenten quickly replied, "I'll call you using one of my friends phone. We can sort the details out then."

"Sounds good," Neji nodded in agreement before checking the time on his watch. "I'm sorry but I need to get going."

"Me too," Tenten said lifting up her grocery bags. "I need to get this stuff home."

"Call me when you can. If I don't pick up just leave a message. I promise to get back to you."

Tenten laughed wholeheartedly before waving goodbye.

"I hope so. See you tonight, Neji."

"See you then, Tenten."

-X-

Once Tenten arrived home she dumped all her shopping on the ground and ran straight for Sakura's room.

The pink haired girl gave the brunette a bewildered expression as Tenten stood panting in her doorway.

"Tenten, what's wrong?"

"Where's Ino? I need both your help!"

 _ **A/N – That's chapter three over yay! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the reviews. I think I made Hiashi a bit harsh but oh well it makes great drama. Please fav and follow and review your thoughts!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so in love with Neji at the moment!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

 **-X-**

"OH MY GOD, TENTEN'S GOT HER FIRST DATE!"

Tenten outwardly cringed and covered her ears at Sakura's and Ino's overexcited, squealing voices. She had just relayed the information to the two girls that she was planning on going out to friendly dinner tonight with the 'book boy' and unfortunately her two roommates twisted her words around and totally blew it out of proportion.

"It's not a date," the brunette grumbled defensively, staring down at the floorboards. "It's just me going out to dinner with a…friend."

The word 'friend' felt alien in her mouth. What do you call a person whom you had only met a couple of times for a few brief moments? An acquaintance? A comrade? Tenten wasn't sure.

Ino waved her off dismissively with a permanent smile plastered on her dazzling face.

"Deny the fact all you want, Tennie," she told the girl. "A date's a date."

Sakura was almost beside herself with joy to the point where she was blinking back tears.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Tenten rolled her eyes at the pink haired girl who looked like she was ready to pass out from sheer euphoria.

"Of course!" Sakura replied, bobbing on her heels excitedly. "A first date is always important!"

"It's not a da –"

"Come on, we need to get you ready!" Ino cut in and grabbed the girl's wrist leading her to the bathroom. "The beautifying process is about to begin!"

Sakura followed after them chittering with unnecessary anticipation.

"I'm really regretting asking you two for help," Tenten muttered, stumbling over her own feet as the blonde dragged her along.

"You'll be thanking me and Sakura before the night is out, I promise you," Ino assured her as she plopped the girl in front of the bathroom mirror and began pulling out all sorts of equipment that in Tenten's opinion, looked like torture devices.

"Can't I just go as I am?" Tenten complained as Ino loosened her hair which tumbled down her shoulders in cascading waves.

"I'll pretend you didn't even ask that question," Ino scoffed as if she was mortally offended. "Sakura? Can you rummage through my room and see if you can find something suitable for Tennie to wear?"

"Why can't I wear my own clothes?" Tenten inquired with a hint of irritation as she watched the green-eyed girl dash from the room in the mirrors reflection.

"Because your clothes suck," the blonde stated casually as she pulled a brush through Tenten's hair. "You want to make a good impression on your first date."

"It's not a date," the brunette sighed before flinching as Ino tugged at the knots in her hair, yanking her hair from the roots. "Ow! Is this really necessary?"

"Pain is beauty."

"If that's the case, I'd rather be ugly and pain free," Tenten abruptly stood up and quickly tied her hair back into two buns. "I'm not going through the torture of having my scalp ripped off."

"Aww, Tenten, please just let me do your hair!" Ino cried pleadingly.

"Nope," the brunette folded her arms in stubborn defiance. "Besides, I don't like having my hair out. It just gets in the way, especially while eating."

"Fine," Ino pouted in disappointment. "But can you at least let me do your makeup?"

Tenten groaned in frustration as she stared at her friend who was giving her the most hopeful expression.

"If I do," Tenten began with a severe tone, "Will you stop implying that tonight is a date?"

"Yes!" the blonde agreed instantaneously and happily ushered Tenten to sit back in the chair. "You're going to look so irresistibly gorgeous once I'm through with you. Not that you already aren't."

"Right," Tenten snorted with laughter at Ino's statement. "Look, just keep it light, ok? I don't want my face to look like a heavily iced birthday cake."

"No one's face ever looks like a birthday cake when I do their makeup," Ino bragged as she began wiping the brunettes face with a cleansing wipe.

Tenten could hear Sakura's footsteps approaching from down the hall and in no less than three seconds, the pink-haired girl popped her head around the doorframe with a triumphant smile.

"I've picked out three outfits for Tenten to try on," Sakura told Ino who was now applying a thin layer of foundation to the older girls face. "I've spread them out on your bed for when she's ready."

"Excellent!" the blonde beamed. "You can come help me paint her face. I'll do the right side."

The thing about having two people work on one face, one of those people being a professional model, was that the process was finished in under fifteen minutes, much to Tenten's surprise. She couldn't see the work that the two girls were performing but she fervently hoped she didn't look like a freaking clown.

After Ino and Sakura were finished, Tenten glanced in the mirror and her eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise. Her skin was clear of any blemish and blackhead, her long lashes were exaggerated with a light coating of mascara, her cheekbones shimmered in the golden light and her lips were slathered with a lip gloss that tasted like vanilla. A few dabs of colour in the right places seemed to transform Tenten's entire face into something stunningly beautiful.

"Wow, you guys," she gasped before turning to face the two girls with an appreciative smile. "I look…beautiful."

"Most of that is all you, baby," Ino grinned at her work. "We just highlighted your features is all. You don't realise just how naturally beautiful you really are."

Tenten laughed unbelievingly before touching her face gingerly and replying, "Well, thank you anyway. You guys did a brilliant job."

"We're not finished yet!" Sakura squealed as she pulled Tenten out of the bathroom and into Ino's bedroom. "We have to choose what you're going to wear!"

"Fun," Tenten muttered sarcastically as she peered at the three outfits Sakura picked out.

"I chose either romantic and flirty, casual and pretty or dramatic and gorgeous," the pink-haired girl chimed excitedly, pointing at each outfit as she listed them.

"Hmm," Ino put a finger to her chin and gazed at the outfits with a contemplating expression. "I'd go with casual and pretty for now. We don't want to give this guy the wrong impression."

She picked up the bundle of clothes and handed it to Tenten who quickly changed. It was an ensemble of dark, denim jeans and a pretty white blouse that flowed beautifully over her figure, subtly bringing out the curves of her breasts and hips. Paired with gold jewellery and nude flats, Ino pronounced her 'ready' and bustled her to the front door.

"You look stunning!" Sakura announced clapping her hands together as she and Ino admired their work. "Not too over the top but not too underdressed. It's perfect!"

"Thanks you guys," Tenten answered gratefully before pulling the two girls into a big hug. "I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if you need anything."

"We won't," Ino replied as Tenten opened the door to leave. "Good luck on your date!"

Tenten shot the blonde a warning glare as if to remind her of the promise she made about not making tonight's event out to be a 'date' before closing the door behind her and blitzing her way down the stairwell.

Tenten exited the building and began walking across the street. She had called Neji earlier that afternoon from Sakura's phone – which she also borrowed for this evening – and he suggested they meet at a small restaurant that was only a few blocks away from where she lived, so Tenten didn't bother driving. Besides, the fresh air helped clear her mind and calm her nerves and it gave her time to run through some conversation ideas.

She glanced at her watch which read 6:55pm and she quickened her pace so she would make it on time. Even if it wasn't a date, she still wanted to give a good first impression and she knew that the difference of being late and being on time could tell a lot about ones personality. Luckily, Tenten arrived with a minute to spare and was happy to see Neji already waiting patiently on the pavement.

When he noticed her approaching, his lips curved into a small smile and he nodded his head towards the girl in polite acknowledgement.

"Hello, Tenten," he murmured in his deep baritone voice once the girl had stopped in front of him.

"Hi, Neji," she greeted him with a smile, blowing the loose hair away from her face. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"No, you're right on time," he noted without glancing at his watch. "I only just arrived before you did."

A short silence fell between them as Tenten noticed the man analysing her appearance. Tenten realised that she hadn't bothered noticing what he had been wearing the past few times they had met. Tonight, he wore a white, buttoned shirt underneath a thin grey jacket and tan jeans. It was simple and casual yet it seemed to radiate expensive taste and elegance. He looked like he belonged in an advertisement for male clothing. Once again, she couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere – seen his face on TV or in a magazine or something.

She noticed his eyebrows raise with surprise at her attire but he didn't comment. Instead he gestured towards the restaurant door and said, "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Tenten merely nodded as he opened the door and in a very gentlemanly fashion, ushered her to walk in first. Tenten forced down a smile at his politeness. She was happy he didn't comment on her appearance. If he had said she looked nice or something like that, it would've felt completely fake – like it was something that was expected for him to say. Tenten would rather know what was really on his mind. So far, he was ticking all the right boxes.

A young waiter immediately greeted them once they were through the door and bowed courteously.

"Good evening and welcome to _The Birds Nest_ ," the man addressed them warmly. "Table for two?"

Both Neji and Tenten nodded before the waiter lead them to a small table in the middle of the restaurant and indicated for them to sit down.

Tenten was halfway in her seat before she heard Neji say, "Do you have somewhere a little more private?"

The waiter raised his eyebrows, looking just as shocked as Tenten was but he regained his composure before nodding and leading them down to the other end of the restaurant. They were seated in a spacious little nook, away from the main area however the wall curved around just enough so that they could view the majority of the restaurant.

The couple both sat down and Neji thanked the waiter who placed a menu in front of them before clapping his hands together and asking, "Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"Just some sake for me, thank you," the white-eyed boy replied before casting his gaze towards Tenten.

"I'll have the same," the brunette smiled and the waiter nodded before dashing away.

It was a small yet luxurious restaurant dressed in blacks, reds and golds and decorated with beautiful ornaments. The tables were made of proper wood and the seats where covered in red velvet. A large crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the restaurant, beaming golden rays of light that shone off the walls and glanced across the floor. Tenten noticed it was rather crowded with more people still flooding in through the doors.

"This is a nice place," she commented with a small smile. "I've never been here before."

"I quite like it," Neji spoke as he watched her eyes roam the room. "The food here is not half bad either."

"I'm sure," Tenten replied, placing her elbows on the table before asking, "So why did you want a more private table? You're not planning to kidnap me, are you?"

Neji gave her a knowing smile before answering, "I wanted somewhere we could communicate freely. I didn't think you'd enjoy trying to talk over all the noise in the main area of the restaurant."

 _Plus, I didn't want to be recognised by prying eyes_ , Neji thought to himself but didn't voice aloud.

"You thought correctly," Tenten raised her eyebrows, somewhat impressed by the man's thinking. "It's a nice little spot here."

"It is," Neji agreed before adding guiltily, "I'm still very sorry for breaking your phone."

Tenten laughed lightly before giving him an amused expression.

"Are you always this apologetic?"

"Sometimes," the boy replied with a small grin. "I wish you would let me make it up to you."

"You are," Tenten told him, gesturing towards the place they were currently present in. "However, I would prefer if we split the bill for tonight. I'm not a big fan of people paying for me."

Neji shook his head stubbornly with an incredulous expression.

"If this is how I am making it up to you for smashing your phone then it is essential that I pay for your meal."

"It wasn't even really your fault," the brunette countered firmly. "So I would really appreciate it if we split the cost."

"Well, how about we order our food first before we start discussing who's going to pay?" Neji offered with an entertained expression before picking up his menu.

Tenten did the same and quickly scanned through the meal choices. At that moment, the waiter reappeared with a large bottle of sake and two glasses which he set carefully on the table before flipping out a notebook and pen.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the grilled lemongrass salmon with salad," Neji told the waiter who quickly jotted down his order on his notebook before turning towards Tenten.

"Um, I'll have the marinated chicken with seasoned rice," she answered and the young man quickly rushed away.

Tenten watched as Neji began pouring her a glass of sake, pushing it over towards her, before pouring one for himself.

"Thanks," the girl muttered before taking a small sip from the glass. "So, what do you do besides work in a bookstore?"

If Neji hadn't had the time that afternoon to come up with 'partial truths' to hide his true identity, he would've been massively screwed at this moment in time.

"I work for a building company," he replied smoothly as he gulped down his glass of sake. "I help run the business side of things. The bookstore is just another source of income and personal interest when I'm not doing business work."

"You like reading then?"

"'Like' is probably putting it a little too lightly."

Tenten quirked an eyebrow. She hadn't really pegged him to be the reading type. She figured he was more of the outdoorsy, sporty type of person. Then again, Tenten wasn't really the best at reading people.

"What's your favourite thing to read?" she asked lacing her fingers together in genuine interest.

"I like a bit of everything really," Neji shrugged his broad shoulders. "If it came down to it I guess I would have to choose poetry."

"Poetry as in, 'roses are red, violets are blue…?'"

Neji laughed softly which Tenten noted was a rather pleasant sound.

"At its absolute basics, yes," he replied with a dazzling smile. "However I prefer some of the greater poets to ever have ever lived, like Yeats and T.S Elliot."

"I guess I'm not a big poetry fan," Tenten responded with a self-depreciating smile.

"Don't worry," he assured her as he poured himself another round of sake. "Most people don't understand or appreciate the works of poetry."

"You obviously do."

"I stand by the motto that the pen is mightier than the sword. I picked that up at university."

"You go to uni?" Tenten eyes lit up and she felt herself lean forward as if to draw out more information from the boy who sat across from her.

"Went," he corrected her. "I graduated two years ago."

"Oh, how old are you?"

"Twenty one," he replied.

"Really?" Tenten felt rather shocked. "We're the same age and I'm _still_ at uni."

"I finished high school early," Neji explained.

"Right, so what did you study then?"

Neji inwardly smiled. This girl seriously liked to ask questions.

"I studied a lot of things, to be perfectly honest," he sighed trying to reconcile his memories. "I studied philosophy, business administration and English."

Tenten could feel her eyes bugging out of her head in utter disbelief.

"You studied _three_ courses at uni?" she hissed in amazement. "And you passed all of them?"

"Yes," Neji felt his lips curve upwards at her reaction. "And I did quite well actually."

"How did they even let you do three courses?" the girl spluttered. "I wouldn't even think that's within the restrictions of the university. Plus, how did you even find the time to study them all?"

"I have my ways," he said mysteriously.

"Wow, no wonder you like reading so much."

"Well what about you? I assume you're at university," he inquired thoughtfully, thankful that he was now able to ask the questions.

"Third year," Tenten nodded at his assumption. "I'm studying event management."

"So you like planning and organisation?"

"Sure," she shrugged indifferently. "My two roommates have made me promise to plan their weddings someday."

"Are they both at university too?"

"Yep."

"I assumed the blonde girl – Ino I think her name is – would be a part of some sort of modelling agency."

"You assumed correctly," Tenten told him with a congratulatory smile. "She works as a professional model but she also studies Health and Nutrition at uni."

"Ah," Neji's eyes widened with surprise. "The two do tie in together. And what about your other friend…?"

"Sakura," the brunette told him.

"Right, her," Neji ran the name through his head multiple times so he wouldn't forget it. "What does she do?"

"Why don't you guess?" Tenten suggested playfully and Neji took up the challenge.

He tried to think back to when he had first encountered her and what she looked like and what she wore. Neji was usually an excellent judge of character and he could normally tell a lot about a person from their manner and outward appearance. He remembered her green, piercing eyes – always so sharp and focused, and her sensible clothes – crisp, fresh and clean.

"I see her," he began slowly, "as some sort of medical person. A nurse, perhaps?"

Tenten couldn't help but laugh outright with impressiveness. This guy sure was something else.

"You got it right on the money," she said through gasps of air. "You're great at reading people. I'm amazed."

"I'm glad you find my perception skills so wondrous," Neji stated.

After Tenten had calmed down, she found herself gazing fondly at his features. She couldn't help but marvel at how perfectly angular they were, and his skin was a silky smooth canvas, not a blemish or blackhead in sight. She was still trying to decipher where she knew his face from.

"You really remind me of someone," Tenten blurted out almost subconsciously. "I swear I've seen your face before. You look like someone famous but I can't remember who."

"I get that a lot," Neji tried to blow it off as he felt a sense of panic rising in his chest.

"I'm sure you do," Tenten averted her eyes sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

The waiter returned once more and placed the dishes in front of the couple before wishing them a good meal and wandering to serve the next table.

"This looks delicious!" Tenten smacked her lips as she grabbed her cutlery from the table.

Neji smiled kindly before digging into his own meal.

"You know," Tenten began with a sly smile. "I never caught your last name. What was it again?"

"I never caught yours either," the Hyuga switched the tables around, hoping she wouldn't detect his avoidance.

"I don't have a last name," the girls said slowly and her eyes seemed far away as if lost in a memory.

" _I can't love her anymore. That's not our little girl."_

 _A shadow moves and there's a sickening crack and a terrified scream followed by a terrible laugh._

" _Get out of here, Tenten! Run! RUN!"_

"Tenten?"

The brunette's head snapped up at the sound of Neji's voice. His expression was one of concern and she knew she must've zoned out – reliving a memory she did not wish to remember.

"Sorry," she apologised shaking the thoughts from her head. "I don't want to really talk about it."

"I understand," Neji told her, however his concern deepened.

"So what about your last name?" she queried before shovelling a heap of food into her mouth in an attempt to distract herself.

The boy gave her a sly smile and replied, "You'll have to discover that on your own."

And because he didn't call her out as to why she didn't want to tell him why she had no surname, Tenten returned the favour and didn't pry. Maybe he also had a reason as to why he didn't want her to find out.

They chattered away during the rest of the meal about their day to day lifestyles, eating until their hearts content. Tenten discovered he was into some interesting hobbies such as meditation and even martial arts. His favourite food was herring soba and his birthday was on the 3rd of July. She also told him that she had a slight obsession with old weapons and her favourite past time was fortune telling.

"Excuse me," Neji said politely, pulling out of his chair. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Tenten gave him a smile as he walked away. She placed her utensils neatly on her unfinished plate and sighed happily. She couldn't remember a time where she had spoken so much but she felt very content and relaxed and she was enjoying herself more than she thought she would. He was a very interesting person and Tenten found herself wanting to know more and more about this mysterious man. He was very old fashioned and gentlemanly and he seemed very interested in her also.

"I'm back," Neji returned to the table but did not sit down. "Are you ready to leave?"

Tenten raised her eyebrows in surprise thinking that was rather a quick restroom break. Realisation hit her like a bolt of lightning and she could feel her cheeks burn.

"You paid for the meal," she accused and the man gave her a triumphant smile.

"I wasn't about to let you pay, especially since I was making it up to you," he explained with a low chuckle. "Gawking at me won't change the fact that meal is all paid for."

"I didn't take you to be a deceiver," Tenten grumbled but rose from her chair. "I'll need to be careful in the future."

She followed him out of the restaurant, thanking the waiter kindly on the way out. It was just past 9:30 pm and a slight breeze had begun to pick up, chilly enough to send shivers down Tenten's spine.

"Thanks Neji, I really enjoyed that," the brunette beamed at him, the glow from inside the restaurant illuminating her face. "That was a great little restaurant."

"You're most welcome," he murmured softly. "How are you planning on getting home?"

"Oh, I walked," Tenten told him waving her hand airily. "My place is only a few blocks away."

"Then I shall walk you home," Neji insisted and Tenten knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

They began walking down the dimly lit streets, however it was rather busy considering the time of night. They walked in silence and it took only ten minutes to get back to her apartment. They halted outside the front door and Tenten turned to him with a blithe expression.

"This is it," she told him as she bobbed on the balls of her feet.

"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight," Neji gave her a warm smile. "I really enjoyed your company. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to meet again."

"I'd really like that too," Tenten agreed before biting her lip hesitantly. "However, I'm not up for a serious relationship at the moment. I would rather stay friends if that's ok."

"That's fine with me," the white-eyed boy assured her sincerely. "I'll call you soon so we can plan our next outing."

"I might have a new phone by then," Tenten laughed waving Sakura's around in her hand. "I'll call you once I've bought one."

"Did you need my number again or..?"

"Na, it's ok," Tenten assured him before putting the phone in her pocket. "I kind of memorised it."

That made Neji smile. He bowed his head politely before saying, "Goodnight, Tenten. I shall see you soon."

With that, he swiftly strode down the street, hands in pockets, before disappearing into the shadow of the night.

 _ **A/N – Long chapter but finally done! Hope you guys liked it. Remember to review and fav and follow. Also if you haven't checked out my other story Falling for the Extraordinary go ahead and give it a read!**_


End file.
